


Careers Advice

by Mugglemama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, The Quidditch Pitch: Self Pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugglemama/pseuds/Mugglemama
Summary: Ron considers the benefits of a career as an Auror and decides sometimes extra work and studying can pay off.  Written for 2009 Smutty_Claus





	Careers Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This fic would not have been possible without S&D (though S&M would have been more fun).  Thanks for the help luvscharlie and redheadsarehot.

Written for smutty_claus as a gift for Shocolate, who requested Ron seducing Madam Rosmerta or Hermione seducing Ron, I tried to give her both.

Ron may seem a little OOC – trust me, there's a reason!

 

* * *

 

 

Ron Weasley stood outside The Three Broomsticks, watching the creaking sign sway back and forth with the cold December wind.  He tightened his cloak over his broad shoulders and ran a nervous hand through his hair.  __Calm the fuck down, you tosser!__   He wasn't sure why he was so skittish, this wasn't his most difficult mission – he'd had targets that required much more finesse.  __Those twins in Cornwall…__   He had just never set his sights on someone so __experienced__.  But, as always, he had a plan and knew he would succeed in his objective.  He pulled the door to the pub open and strode purposefully inside.

 

Thankfully the room was empty, save for a decrepit old hag talking to herself at a table in the corner and two scraggly wizards warming themselves over Firewhisky by the hearth.  Both appeared to be well into their cups and Ron figured neither would remember his visit by the time they left.  He spotted his contact easily enough, as she was the only bright spot in the otherwise gloomy space.  He took a deep breath in an attempt to quell the Flutterby Bush that had taken up residence in his stomach at the sight of her leaning over the counter scrubbing industriously, her breasts heaving as she worked, spilling out over the top of her corseted vest top.

 

Ron crossed the room briskly, trying for an authoritative approach.  Before he could even speak, one of the drunken men called out, "Oi, look sharp Rosmerta – fresh meat!"

 

Madam Rosmerta looked up quickly, her eyes wide with question.  Upon seeing Ron, however, her demeanor immediately relaxed and her face softened into a welcoming smile.  She came out from behind the bar and offered Ron her hand.  "Mr. Weasley," she said demurely.

 

Ron took her hand and bent over to place a kiss on the back of it, making sure to maintain eye contact as he pressed his full lips to her flesh.  "Madam Rosmerta," he replied, his voice deep and velvet smooth.  As he stood, he released her hand slowly, gliding his long fingers gently along her palm, prolonging their contact.  "I'm surprised you recognised me, it's been quite some time since I've been in.  Although," he added with a self-depreciating laugh, "I suppose the red hair and freckles do make my identity as a Weasley a bit obvious."

 

"Of course there is a strong family resemblance, but I would know you – Weasley or not. Your photo is in the __Daily Prophet__ almost weekly.  You've made quite a name for yourself, and not just for your role in the defeat of Volde- ... __him__."

 

Years ago, while a gangly student at Hogwarts, such praise would have had Ron's ears burning violently.  Luckily he was now used to the attention and merely shrugged it off.  "Yeah well, it's all part of the job.  Speaking of which," Ron took a step closer and cupped Madame Rosmerta's elbow with his large hand.  Leaning in, he continued in a low voice, "Perhaps I could speak with you privately – Auror business."

 

"Y-yes, no problem.  My rooms are just upstairs," she said, gesturing toward the staircase that led to the private rooms.  "Just let me... "   She turned toward the kitchen and called out, "Mary! Mary, I have to take a, um... meeting.  Mind the guests!"

 

"Aye, Ma'am," replied a pretty honey-haired girl coming in from the kitchen.  Her bright eyes and curvy body instantly caught Ron's attention; he obviously intrigued her as well.  __Not now Weasley, stay focused_._   Ron reminded himself as he returned his attention to Madam Rosmerta.  __Maybe next time...__

 

As they headed toward the stairwell, one of the drunks by the hearth shouted, "Take care there, Rosmerta – the young ones bruise easily."  His comment was met with raucous laughter by his drinking companion and the cackling hag.

 

"You know how it is Hiram, young and tender beats old and pickled any day," she said with a saucy wink.  As she began her ascent, she turned and looked over her shoulder at Ron.  "Come with me, Mr. Weasley."

 

__Gladly__.

 

Ron watched Madam Rosmerta's shapely bottom swing enticingly as she rose up the stairs.  She was much different from the giggly girls he was used to; the ones who wanted to say they had shagged a 'hero.'  Rosmerta was all woman; he doubted she had giggled in decades.  He imagined her, with her head thrown back to show off her long graceful neck, breasts bouncing with mirth as she let out a deep throaty laugh.  He subtly adjusted himself as he imagined that laugh turning into a sensuous moan.  __Business first__ , he admonished himself.

 

She led him to her private rooms.  Once inside, she sealed the door to ensure they would not be interrupted.  She took his cloak and offered him a seat on the small sofa by the fire.

 

"Can I get you something to drink Auror Weasley?  I have some Ogden's Special Reserve or perhaps some of my own Oak Matured Meade?"

 

"Not while on official duty, thank you.  Perhaps later."  He gave her a lopsided smile, "And please, call me Ron."  He patted the seat beside him to indicate she should join him.

 

"Ron," she said softly as she sat close, their thighs touching lightly.  He liked the way his name rolled off her tongue.  She had the unique ability to make almost anything sound slightly naughty – especially his name.  "So tell me... Ron, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?  You mentioned something about 'official duty' I believe.  I hope there isn't any trouble."

 

"Nothing I can't handle," he assured her with a devilish wink. "But seriously Rosmerta – may I call you Rosmerta?"

 

"Of course."

 

"As I was saying, we've recently traced some Dark Arts activity that appears to be centred here in Hogsmeade–"

 

"Oh dear..."

 

"It's nothing too serious... yet," he reassured her.  "We do fear though, that it might be the start of an effort to interfere with Hogwarts or possibly even the Ministry.  Unfortunately we have reason to suspect one of your regular customers, Mr. Angus Dahlrymple, of being quite heavily involved in the plot – upper echelon even."

 

"Angus," she sighed. "Yes, I suppose I can see... are you sure?"

 

"Obviously we aren't prepared to bring him into custody just yet – that's where you come in."

 

"Me?" she asked incredulously.  "What in Godric's name could I do?"

 

"We need someone to gather information–"

 

"You want me to spy?" she interrupted.  "I-I'm just a barmaid... I couldn't..."

 

He reached over and covered her knee with his strong hand.  It was so large that he easily circled the whole thing, his long fingers caressing the underside of her leg through her long skirt.  He squeezed gently as he looked into her eyes, "You're much more than that."  He slid his hand further up her leg, the fabric of her skirt rising as his hand reached her upper thigh.  "So much more," he whispered.

 

"If... if I do this, how will it work?"

 

He reluctantly moved his hand away from her shapely leg, "You just need to keep your ears open, take note of his comings and goings, who visits, who he dines with.  You'll have to let us into his room to search it and set up surveillance charms."

 

"How do I report what I find out?"

 

"I'll be in daily contact. I'll personally review your observations.  I might even take a room here..."

 

"Really?" she asked, raising her brows in surprise. 

 

"I wouldn't trust your safety to just anyone," he said softly, reaching out to touch her leg again.

 

"Don't you think you'll be rather conspicuous?  I mean… you are rather well-known."

 

He fingered some stray hairs that had come loose from her messy bun and tucked them behind her ear.  Drawing the back of his hand along her cheek as he spoke, "I think you'll find I can be very discrete."

 

"I'll remember that," Rosmerta said before she licked her lips and smiled coyly.  As coyly as a woman of her age and experience could, Ron figured.

 

He slowly ran his fingers down her arm until he reached her hand.  Caressing her gently he whispered, "So you'll help me?"

 

She bit her lip nervously and nodded.

 

"Excellent!" Ron said enthusiastically.  He sat back with a bounce and slapped his hands on his knees.  Rubbing his thighs quickly he said, "I'll send a team over shortly to arrange the surveillance and search his room."  He gave her a smile, "Since that concludes our business for the moment, I think I'll take that drink now – if the offer still stands?"

 

"Yes, of course."  Rosmerta stood and made her way across the room to the small bar she had set up by the window

 

Ron stood when she did.  "It's a bit warm in here, mind if I take off my jumper?"  Not really waiting for her response, Ron reached up and pulled his jumper over his head, exposing his lean torso as he did so.  Pulling his black t-shirt back down over his abdomen, he smiled sheepishly as he threw his discarded jumper on the sofa.

 

"Wh-what will you have?  Rosmerta asked, her voice a bit shaky.

 

"That Ogden's you mentioned sounds good, I reckon."  He walked up behind her and peered over her shoulder, admiring the view his height afforded him.  He could trace his fascination with breasts right back to the pair he was currently looking at.

 

"This Special Reserve carries quite a kick," she noted as she poured his drink.  He reached his arm around her and took the glass from her hand.

 

"Don't worry, I can handle it," he whispered into her ear before draining his shot quickly. "Mmmm," he said, pressing against her back as he replaced his glass on the bar table, "delicious."  He ghosted his lips over her ear, "Aged to perfection." 

 

"I'm glad you like it."

 

"I'm sure you have plenty of things I'd like."  Ron loved the feel of her plump arse touching him and couldn't resist the urge to thrust against her gently.  "I hope I have something you'd like as well."  

 

"You're awfully young," Rosmerta observed.

 

"I'm twenty-five."  Ron slid one arm around her waist and reached it up to gently grasp her breast.  When she leaned her head back onto his chest, he took advantage her offering and kissed along her neck has he kneaded her soft flesh.

 

"I'm old enough to be your mother," she demurred weakly.  Despite her protests, she arched her back and ground her bum even harder into the erection straining his trousers.

 

"Trust me, you are nothing like my mother," he growled before spinning her around abruptly and crashing his lips to hers.  He pulled back quickly and asked, "Any more objections?"

 

"No," she answered emphatically, digging her nails into the muscles of arms.

 

Ron grabbed Rosmerta's arse and roughly pulled her even tighter against him. "Good."

 

She fisted her hands in his fiery hair as he groaned into her mouth.  She sucked his tongue hungrily into her mouth while she rubbed her chest against his.  Taking her cue, he eagerly brought one hand up between them to yank at the lacings of her corset vest top.  Once opened, her breasts tumbled free under her flimsy blouse, allowing him to grab a handful.   

 

Gone was the gentle touch of earlier as his hands groped his two favourite parts of her anatomy simultaneously.  "Your tits are fucking brilliant," he said as he sought out her hardened nipple through her blouse and plucked it roughly between his thumb and forefinger.  Squeezing her arse cheek firmly, he added, "And don't even get me started on your arse..." She tossed her head back and let out that throaty laugh that was his undoing; he suddenly lunged forward and sucked greedily on her neck.

 

"Oh yes," she moaned.  

 

Ron smiled to himself as he kissed his way to the hollow of her throat.  "Like that do you?" he laughed before trailing his tongue down her chest until his face was buried between her breasts.  Inhaling deeply, he felt his cock throbbing eagerly and begging for attention.  

 

Rosmerta must have felt it too because she reached down and rubbed her palm over his hard dick, causing him to groan into her cleavage.  "Like __that__ do you?" she asked.

 

Ron fisted the front of her blouse and pulled it down, exposing her naked breasts.  "I definitely like these," he said with a grin as he slid her top all the way down her arms, until she was bare from the waist up.  He kneaded her flesh with his large hands, marveling at how she filled them to the point of overflowing.  He bent down awkwardly to flick his tongue across one of her darkened nipple.  

 

Rosmerta laughed at his contorted stance, while clutching his head to her so he wouldn't stop, "You're so tall."

 

"Bigger than any of my brothers," Ron said while rolling her nipples between his fingers, causing Rosmerta to cry out.

 

Ron squeezed her breasts together and took both points into his mouth at once, biting gently.

 

"Mmmm... good boy," she whimpered.

 

Ron's only reply was a muffled groan as he nipped and sucked on her like a starving Hogwarts First Year at the start-of-term feast.   She reached over Ron's shoulder, clawing at his back in an attempt to pull his t-shirt off.  He stood up to his full height and ripped his shirt over his head and tossed it aside.  Rosmerta smiled appreciatively as she ran her nails through the hairs of his chest, tugging playfully on the patch between his navel and trousers, before toying with his belt.

 

Taking a step forward, Ron gathered her to him forcefully, enjoying the feel of her damp naked chest against his. "I want you," he hissed before kissing her fiercely.

 

"Me too," she moaned yanking his belt and trousers open, "but first..."  She sunk to her knees. "I have a craving for the taste of some ginger."  As she lowered his trousers, she mouthed the impressive bulge in his pants, grazing it gently with her teeth and causing Ron to tilt his head back with a moan.  She then carefully pulled Ron's pants over his aching cock, a huge grin spreading across her face when she came face to face with it.

 

"My, my... you certainly __are__ the biggest of all the Weasley boys," she said as she wrapped her hand around him and stroked, working his foreskin up over the tip and back down while rubbing the sensitive tip with her thumb.

 

When Rosmerta's warm wet tongue began lavishing attention on his leaking bell end all thoughts left his mind.  His hands instinctively reached down to rest on her head, keeping her exactly where he wanted her.

 

She gripped him firmly at the base of his cock and ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft.  Her other hand gently rolled his bollocks in the palm of her hand, her fingers wiggling and tickling the area between his balls and arse.  She ran her tongue around his tip and took his foreskin between her lips and pulled.  Ron almost collapsed when he felt her tugging at the skin with her teeth.  

 

"Ugh... ummmm... fuuuckinnnnn hell," he moaned when she suddenly took him deep into her mouth, and began to suck greedily. She gripped the length of him that didn't fit in her mouth and twisted her hand around it as she moved, varying her rhythm from fast to slow and back again.

 

"Mmmmmmmm," she hummed as she suddenly slowed her bobbing head.  She paused to flick her tongue across his tip and play with his foreskin.  She went back to licking the length of him, until she had licked her way down to his bollocks.   She stroked him as she lapped at his balls hungrily before pulling one, then the other, into her mouth and sucking lightly.

 

"Uhhhhh... Rrrr...ahhhhzzzz!"

 

"You taste amazing," she murmured, before taking him all the way back into her mouth and pressing his head against the roof of her mouth as she swallowed before continuing to work her mouth and hand on his cock.

 

"Oh fuck, tha's so good... I'm gonna... fuuuuuuuck!"  

 

She took her mouth off him and worked him furiously with her hand until he felt himself explode.  Ron squeezed his eyes closed and let his release flow through him, his thighs and arse clenching as he arched his back and came with a shout.

 

When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in Madam Rosmerta's private rooms at The Three Broomsticks, she was no longer kneeling topless in front of him with his prick in her hand and he was no longer a confident Auror/hero.  He was still a barely sixteen year boy, behind _Imperturbed_ bed-curtains, with one hand fisted in his sheets and the other fisting his spent cock.

 

Breathing heavily, he groped around for his wand in order to clean his mess.  __Damn that was a good one – wait till I tell Seamus.  Shot my spunk almost up to my shoulder, that's gotta be a record.__

 

He finally found his wand buried in the tangle of sheets and pyjamas at the foot of his bed.  Casting a cleansing charm, he pulled back on his pants and pyjama bottoms and sighed heavily as he lifted the charms around his bed.

 

__Ha! That's quite the fantasy – 'Ron Weasley, sex-God.'  Hell, I've never even kissed a girl.  What bird in her right mind would want this anyway?_   _He took stock of himself: practically hairless freckled chest, barely-there arm muscles, flat stomach and protruding hipbones. 

 

__'Course not gonna be like this forever... maybe if I work on my Quidditch game, Her– uh, some girl might notice me.  And being an Auror... I could do that._   _

 

He took a few minutes to think about a career as an Auror, and not just the potential perks to his sex life.  He had visions of him and Harry working side by side, his Mum flush with pride, his brothers' good-natured teasing, Hermione's proud smile, the satisfaction of putting scum like Malfoy and his father to rot in Azkahban. 

 

__Yeah, maybe being an Auror would be worth all the extra wor_ k_, Ron decided as he spied the small black pamphlet on his bedside table when he opened his curtains and replaced his wand.  __Bet I can get Hermione to help me.  Hell, she'll probably cream her knickers at the thought of all that extra studying.__

__

__

_Hermione's knickers..._

__

__

_Hermione's creamy knickers..._

__

__

_Hermione's creamy thighs spread wide without knickers while I diddle her under the table..._

__

__

_Hermione's ink-stained fingers wrapped around my cock, holding me hostage till I study..._

__

__

_'Do you want to come, Ron?' she'll whisper hot and wet in my ear, her small hand squeezing me.  'You have to promise me you'll stick to the timetable I made you.  Do you promise, Ron?'  She'll stroke me, teasing the head of my cock the way I like, the way I'll teach her.  Then I'll stammer 'Y-yes.'  'I'm so proud of you, Ron,' she'll say as she speeds up her strokes, kissing along my jaw, biting my neck and marking me as hers._

__

__

__Wait! ... Hers?  Where the fuck did that come from?  Aw shite ... now I'm hard again!_ _

 

Ron grabbed for his wand and yanked his curtains closed around him.  Just before he could cast an Imperturbable Charm, he heard Dean shout, "Oi!  Again Weasley?  Damn todger's gonna fall off!"

 

Seamus sniggered, "Yeah, careful there, mate.  Granger might need it to help calm her nerves before O.W.L.S."  

 

With a grumbled "Tossers," Ron __Imperturbed__ his curtains and pulled back down his pyjamas.  __Now where was I?  Ah yes, the library...__


End file.
